Istilah
by The Heartful Hearts
Summary: /"Aku hanya orang asing. Apa salahku hingga kamu menyalahkanku? Bukan aku yang bertindak."/


_**xXx**_

 _ **Istilah**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 _Yu-Gi-Oh GX © Takahashi Kazuki & Kageyama Naoyuki_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Halo."

"Namaku Jaden Yuki."

"Kamu bisa memanggilku Jaden"

"Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan. Apakah kamu tahu tentang kata ' **istilah** '? "

"Aku yakin kamu tahu. Kamu 'kan sudah besar, pastinya tahu arti kata itu bukan?"

"Nah, sekarang aku akan bertanya satu hal lagi. Menurutmu mana yang lebih kejam, ' **B** **unuh diri** ' atau ' **P** **embunuhan** '? "

"Kita semua tahu bahwa ' **P** **embunuhan** ' itu adalah hal keji yang dilakukan oleh seseorang yang begitu kejam dan tak berperikemanusiaan sama sekali, sedangkan ' **B** **unuh diri** ' itu kematian yang sengaja dilakukan oleh seseorang pada dirinya sendiri dimana motif pelaku yang melakukan tindakan tersebut hanya diketahui oleh dirinya dan Tuhan."

" Setelah mendengar uraian diatas, dapatkah kamu menentukan _manakah_ yang lebih kejam?"

"Apakah _itu_ ' **P** **embunuhan** ' ataukah ' **B** **unuh diri** '? "

"Aku yakin kamu akan memilih _**pembunuhan**_ berdasarkan fakta yang ada. Meskipun kamu berusaha menyangkal, pasti sempat terpikir sekilas bahwa kamu akan memilih pembunuhan. Aku tahu kok yang namanya _**bunuh diri**_ memang _lebih baik_ , bukan?"

"Sekarang, dengarkanlah aku. Aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah untukmu .."

* * *

"BRENGSEK!"

 **DUK!**

Malam telah larut, tetapi suara mesin kendaraan masih menderu-deru. Cahaya lampu jalanan dan pertokoan menerangi kota menggantikan sinar sang _Chandra_ dan kerlap-kerlip bintang yang redup pada lembaran kelam di atas sana.

Banyak sekali kedai _malam_ yang dipenuhi para pelayan wanita berbaju minim tengah melayani tamu-tamu mereka sekaligus mengincar apa yang menjadi isi kantung kulit tebal itu. Bau alkohol tercium begitu pekat menyelimuti hampir setengah distrik yang terlihat sepi pejalan kakinya, namun terlihat begitu ramai dengan lantunan musik yang berasal dari kedai disertai dengan suara gelak tawa baritone ketika mendengar rayuan manis sang _geisha_ di telinga hingga seruan ketika pertunjukan khusus itu dimulai.

Pada salah satu gang, seorang pria tengah meninju dinding tembok di sebelah kanannya dengan keras, langkahnya oleng dan bau alkohol yang menyengat tercium jelas dari tubuhnya. Pria tersebut terlihat menggenggam sebotol minuman keras di tangan lainnya. Tentunya hanya sekilas melihat kondisinya tengah mabuk berat akibat banyaknya minuman keras yang ia sudah konsumsi.

"Aster brengsek!? Apanya yang Phoenix! Heh.. Itu kan hanya gayanya saja untuk menarik perhatian! Dasar brengsek! **SAMPAH**! " bentaknya sambil menendang berkali-kali dinding tembok gang yang dilewatinya.

"Harusnya aku yang mendapat pujian itu! Bukan dia! Tapi **AKU**! **CHAZZ!?** "

 **DUK!**

"Si Brengsek itu hanya cari muka!"

 **DUK!**

"Dasar tidak berguna!? Dasar Payah! Dasar Lemah! **AKU** yang lebih berbakat darinya! Dia tidak ada apa-apanya! Aku yang **TERHEBAT**! AKU! KAU DENGAR! **AKU YANG TERHEBAT DARIMU!?** "

 **DUK!**

"KURANG AJAR KAU ASTER PHOENIX!? SEHARUSNYA KAU **MATI** SAJA! **MATI DAN JANGAN PERNAH TERLAHIR KEMBALI!? MEMBUSUKLAH DI NERAKA!** "

 **D** **H** **UAK!**

"A—RKH!"

Chazz mengerang dan berhenti menendangi dinding, kakinya terasa sakit akibat terlalu keras menengdang dinding tersebut. Mungkin saja tulangnya jadi bermasalah karena tendangannya barusan.

"Cih! Sialan! Sudah kehilangan Alexis… Posisi juara juga direbut Aster… Dan sekarang kakiku sakit!? BRENGSEK!"

 **BUAK!**

"Kalau kau memukul dinding itu lagi, jangankan kakimu… tanganmu juga bisa ikut terluka, 'kan?"

Chazz terhenyak dan refleks menoleh ke belakangnya. Dilihatnya sosok seorang pemuda berdiri di luar gang. Chazz memicingkan matanya mencoba melihat baik-baik sosok tersebut. Sepertinya efek alkohol yang cukup banyak telah membuat penglihatanya kurang terfokus.

Pemuda berambut cokelat dengan manik keemasan mengukir senyuman manis penuh kehangatan di wajahnya. Kedua netra emas miliknya mentapa dengan tenang dan dalam kedua manik matanya.

Chazz mengerutkan keningnya "Siapa **.** Kau?"

Pandangan kedua mata pemuda itu menyipit disertai sebelah alisnya yang terangkat sedikit. Tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya, ia pun membuka kedua bibirnya dan menyuarakan jawabannya.

"Hanya orang asing."

"Hah?" balas Chazz yang kini mencoba berdiri sambil menggunakan tangannya sebagai penyeimbang di dinding.

"Anggap saja aku kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu menggerutu daritadi." Ucapnya dengan tenang "Kau tahu… Suaramu saat menendang dinding itu tadi terdengar keras sekali, lho" sambungnya, tanpa sedikitpun mengubah emosinya.

Chazz mendecih jengkel. Sial sekali nasibnya. Bagaimana jadinya jika orang yang ada di depannya ini kaki tangan Aster, pasti dia akan melaporkan apa yang ia lihat pada majikannya itu. 'Chazz Princeton yang mabuk dan menendang dinding gang layaknya orang bodoh'—jika berita tersebut terdengar di telinga si bangsat itu, tamatlah sudah reputasinya!

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" Cetus Chazz kasar.

Pemuda itu memirigkan kepalanya, ekspresinya sama sekali tak berubah. "Begitukah menurutmu?" balasnya santai.

" ." ucapnya penuh penekanan "…Atau kupecahkan saja kepalamu dengan botol ini kalau kau masih berani berdiam diri disana." ancam Chazz sambil mengangkat botol di tangannya.

Namun, bukannya merasa ketakutan mendengar ancaman barusan, pemuda itu justru menghela napas panjang. Senyuman yang sama masih menghiasi wajahnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kau mengejekku, hah!? Memasang senyuman memuakkan itu. Kau benar-benar ingin kulempari botol, hah!" Bentak Chazz sudah bersiap melempar botol ditangannya tersebut.

Pemuda itu terkekeh geli mendengar bentakan yang diberikannya. Ia membuka mulutnya dan membalas, "Jangan salah paham dulu. Sebenarmya aku ada di sini bukan karena suaramu yang berisik itu… Tapi karena kamu menyebut nama Aster Phoenix berulang kali dalam sumpah serampahmu barusan."

Jadi dugaannya memang benar, 'kan! Pemuda itu _memang_ kaki tangan si brengsek itu! Pastinya dia kesal karena Chazz sudah menjelek-jelekkan Aster Phoenix tadi. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan saksi mata kabur begitu saja setelah mengetahui segalanya. Semua saksi mata memang menyusahkan. Saking menyusahkannya ia harus melenyapkan mereka agar tak ada satupun buah bibir tentangnya yang tersebar di khalayak luas keesokan harinya.

Dengan cepat, Chazz meraba sakunya—meraba-rabanya sebentar sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dan mengacungkannya tepat di depan sosok pemuda yang masih berdiri disana.

"Sebaiknya kau harus kubung—"

"Aku berada dipihakmu. Aku juga membenci Aster."

Ucapan pemuda itu sontak membuat Chazz menghentikan gerakannya.

Apa katanya? Pemuda ini berada di pihaknya? Apa Ia tidak salah dengar? Ataukah pemuda ini hanya meracau saja karena tidak ingin dibunuh olehnya?

"Aku serius. Dulu aku pernah menjadi rekan kerjanya , tetapi dia telah mengecewakanku." Ucap Pemuda itu lagi dengan suara yang terdengar begitu meyakinkan seakan bisa melihat semua keraguan dalam pikiran Chazz saat ini.

Tidak! Ia tidak salah dengar! Tak ada yang salah dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan! Pendengaran tidak bermasalah!

Kecuali ...

"Tak ada bukti…" cibir Chazz.

Pemuda itu tetap tersenyum.

"Oh, Cepat atau lambat kamu akan menarik kata-katamu itu. Karena selanjutnya kau akan mengetahui sebuah _rahasia,_ bahwa sebenarnya Aster Phoenix bisa naik daun secepat itu karena kekasih gelapnya—Zane." tuturnya kalem. Chazz mengerutkan keningnya.

"Zane? ...Maksudmu Zane Truesdale? Model Kaiser yang sering muncul di majalah dewasa Cyber Style itu? Zane itu yang kau maksud?" tanya Chazz tidak percaya

Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Tepat sekali."

"Huh! Omong kosong! Kau kira mereka itu _gay_? Apalagi **Zane**!? Orang yang sering digosipkan bergonta-ganti pasangan wanita itu **t** **ida** **k** mungkin mau berhubungan dengan lelaki! Tidak mungkin seorang _womanizer_ yang tipikal _straight_ itu _**Gay**_ _!_ " Bantah Chazz tidak mempercayainya.

"Terserah saja. Aku sudah memberitahukanmu _rahasia_ -nya. Tergantung dirimu sendiri mau mempercayainya atau tidak." Pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya. "Kalau kau ingin memastikan kebenarannya, kenapa tidak kau cari tahu saja sendiri?" sarannya sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chazz.

Setelah pemuda itu pergi meninggalkannya yang kini sendiri di gang, Chazz hanya bisa tertawa mengejek sambil bersandar pada dinding. Kata-kata aneh yang diucapkan pemuda asing itu terdengar begitu lucu baginya. Lelucon terbaik yang pernah ia dengar tahun ini.

" _Hahahahaha…_ Sok tahu sekali dia! Mengatakan sesuatu tanpa bukti… Benar-benar konyol! Omong kosong itu kenyataan! _Bullshit_ sekali! _Hahahhahahahaha…_ " tawanya dengan keras dengan sebelah tangan yang memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat terlalu banya tertawa. Setelah tawanya mereda, Chazz yang merasa tenggorokannya kering itu segera membuka tutup botol di tangannya lalu meneguk isi botol yang mengandung cairan alkohol tinggi itu dengan rakus.

"Puah! Heh~ waktuku jadi terbuang banyak karena meladeni si aneh barusan…" ucap Chazz sambil mengusap bibirnya, dilemparnya botol yang sudah kosong itu ke sembarang arah. Dengan langkah oleng pria itu berbalik berjalan keluar dari gang.

"Urgh! Kepalaku terasa berputar-putar… _Heh_ —seperti naik _Merry-go-round_ …" gumam Chazz. Jas hitamnya yang sejak tadi ia gunakan kini sudah ia lepas karena gerah dan disandangkan dibahunya. Dengan memicingkan kedua matanya, Chazz berusaha melihat meski indera penglihatannya semakin buram akibat efek alkohol.

Untung letak apartemennya hanya tinggal dua blok lagi setelah melewati tikungan pertama barusan. Menyesal ia terlalu banyak minum di bar apalagi sebagian besar uangnya diembat habis oleh Aster karena kalah judi. Sial!

"Awas kau Aster Phoenix! Akan kubuat kau membayar perbuatanmu dua kali lipat! Tidak! Bahkan _lebih_ dari itu!" Ancam Chazz mantap.

Berbicara memang mudah dibandingkan mempraktekannya, untuk mendapatkan hasil tersebut tentunya ia harus benar-benar merencanakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang akan membuat Aster kalah! Dan sesuatu itu _harus_ membuat seorang Aster Phoenix yang agung bertekuk lutut! Bertekuk lutut dan mengemis pengampunan darinya bagaikan seekor anjing jalanan. Ya, dia harus menemukan sesuatu itu. Sesuatu itu bisa berupa—Kelemahan seorang Aster Phoenix. Kelemahan terbesar yang ditutupi sebagai rahasia tergelapnya—!

 _Rahasia_ …

Kata-kata yang terngiang di kepalanya itu sanggup membuat Chazz tertawa geli. Ia teringat kembali pertemuannya dengan pemuda aneh tadi. Benar-benar omongan yang tak masuk akal! Pernyataan yang benar-benar _absurb_! Yang benar saja! Aster dan Zane? Keduanya menjalin hubungan diam-diam? Kesuksesan Aster karena Zane? Terlebih lagi mereka _**gay**_? Hah! Sampai bulan menjadi dua-pun dia tidak akan percaya! Lelucon murahan seperti itu… Sudah pasti tidak akan ada yang perc—

"Aah~"

Chazz terhenyak. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti.

Suara apa itu tadi?

Apa indera pendengarannya sudah semakin kacau karena alkohol?

"Ukh! K—kau bau sake, Zane… Ngh!"

Apa? Barusan suara apa yang ia dengar?

Chazz seakan membatu ditempat. Otaknya yang berkabut dipaksa untuk berpikir keras dan mencerna situasi yang ia alami saat ini. Barusan ia mendengar suara aneh—oke, mungkin saja suara bisa ia abaikan untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulang. Namun yang membuatnya membatu seperti ini adalah _nama_ yang ia dengar barusan! Zane? Zane… Zane…

Dan suara rendah desahan yang telinganya begitu familiar ketika mendengarnya—ini… _ini—!_

Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin! Ingin sekali Chazz menampar pipinya bolak-balik untuk sekedar menyadarkan dirinya sendiri ke alam nyata. Ini semua karena pengaruh alkohol! Ya, Alkohol ditambah dengan perkataan pemuda aneh barusan! Sekarang ia membayangkan yang aneh-aneh! Yang benar saja! Ataukah karena dendamnya yang terlalu dalam pada Aster sanggup membuatnya berhalusinasi seperti ini!? sampai-sampai membayangkan bahwa Aster dan Zane— _melakukannya_ disekitar sini!

Otaknya sudah benar-benar kacau. Terkutuklah Aster! Terkutuklah pemuda sialan yang sudah meracuni pikirannya! **TERKUTUKLAH!**

"Heh~ Walaupun kau berkata begitu… Kau tetap saja menikmatinya 'kan, sayang?"

Chazz membeku mendengar suara yang terdengar lebih berat dan dipenuhi napsu tersebut. Kali ini, Chazz mulai meragukan pendengarannya yang sempat dikiranya kacau. Mungkinkah pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik meski samar-samar?

Dengan mengendap-endap dan berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara-suara mengganggu, Chazz berjalan menuju sumber suara. Secara perlahan, ia mengintip dari balik tembok pagar. Apa yang ia lihat di baliknya merupakan sesuatu yang begitu mengejutkan. Kedua matanya terbelalak seketika.

 **BENAR!**

Yang dikatakan pemuda aneh itu ternyata benar!?

Chazz hanya dapat mematung dengan mulut ternganga. Ia menonton adegan panas dari kejauhan gang kecil nan gelap. Menyembunyikan dua orang sosok yang berlindung di balik bayangan. Entah kenapa rasa pening Chazz mulai sirna tergantikan oleh rasa shock yang begitu besar.

"P-pastikan kau tak lupa bayarank—mph!"

Ya, tidak salah lagi. Itu Aster! Aster dan Zane. Di mana jas berwarna perak kebanggaan Aster sudah tergeletak di tanah dengan kemejanya sendiri sudah setengahnya robek akibat ditarik secara paksa hingga kancing-kancingnya ikut terlepas dan berjatuhan. Di depannya—di hadapannya, Zane tengah menopang tubuh Aster. Kedua tangan Zane bergerak dan bergerilya menjelajahi tubuh Aster. Salah satu tanganya ia gunakan untuk menopang kepala Aster ketika ia tengah meraup bibir itu dengan rakus sementara tangan lainnya ia pergunakan untuk melepas sabuk yang digunakan Aster.

"Tentu tidak, Sayang. Kekuasan dan uang bukan masalah selama kau menepati perjanjian kita..." tutur Zane dengan seringai yang terlihat samar-samar pada wajahnya.

"—Kh! Lakukanlah sesukamu ..."

Zane tertawa sinis mendengarnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya membuat erangan tertahan keluar dari mulut Aster. Permainan Zane dari semua pengalamannya telah menjebaknya. Membawanya pada kenikmatan sesaat.

Sementara itu Chazz tak lagi berada di tempat. Pria itu sudah pergi dengan sebuah ponsel dalam mode kamera di tangannya.

Tiga hari berlalu setelahnya. Dengan surat kabar terbaru bahwa Aster Phoenix meninggal dunia akibat terjatuh dari lantai tiga belas. Beserta Zane Truesdale, Model yang kini berada dalam sel penjara dengan tuduhan pelecehan dan tuduhan telah mendesak Aster menuju jalan kematian.

Karena tersebarnya foto yang berasal dari kamera Chazz.

"Aku hanya orang asing. Apa salahku hingga kamu menyalahkanku? Bukan aku yang bertindak."

* * *

"Setelah mendengarkan dengan baik, masihkah kamu berpikir bahwa pembunuhan itu kejam?"

"Tidak pernahkah kamu berpikir bahwa meski sama-sama mengandung kematian, 'Pembunuhan' dan 'Bunuh diri' itu berbeda? "

"Mengapa demikian?"

Jika kamu bukan penderita gangguan mental, kamu akan mengetahui jawabannya.

* * *

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **THE END**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 _ **RG**_


End file.
